


A Dance for Christmas

by Bubble2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, KaraMel, Karamel Secret Santa, Karamel Secret Santa 2020, Love, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble2/pseuds/Bubble2
Summary: “The moment we started dancing, I recognized her. My first love.”Kara and Mon-El share a dance for Christmas.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Dance for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneWulffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWulffe/gifts).



> Hi everyone !  
> It's my second time participating in the amazing Karamel Secret Santa. Reading and writing about Kara and Mon-El is always a gift.  
> I hope you will enjoy this extra fluffy Christmas story :))  
> Happy Holidays !

The moment my hand touched her back, the moment I felt her in my arms, the moment we started dancing, I recognized her. My first love.

\---------

_** **Twenty years ago** **_

“Mom, I don’t want to go, please.”

“Mon-El, stop this nonsense. You are a Prince, your presence is required. I don’t want to hear any more complaints.”

Mon-El knew he wasn’t going to win this battle, so he resumed looking out the window. Staring at the stars and wishing he could be on another planet, one where he would just be a normal boy and not a Prince.

The door opened and his mother immediately urged him to start greeting everyone.

_“Dinner is ready, you can all take place.”_

While picking at his food, wishing he were eating a cheeseburger, a bright light made him look up. Mon-El saw the top of what looked like a beautiful Christmas tree, the lights brightening the second floor of the house.

When they started eating dessert, his parents were paying less and less attention to him. Mon-El took this opportunity to go explore a little.

As he walked through a huge living room, three bedrooms and the kitchen, he climbed up the stairs and arrived directly in front of the tree. He was just about to touch one of the ornaments when he heard…

“Wow”

Turning around, he saw a beautiful girl who was looking at the tree in awe. He stared at her, wondering if she went to the same school, but he didn’t recognize her. Still admiring the tree, it looked like she wasn’t aware of his presence, but she suddenly locked eyes with Mon-El and started speaking quickly.

“I want the same Christmas tree in my house, don’t you?”

“I wish we could have one, but my mom says it’s too much work.”

“That’s too bad, but don’t worry we can pretend like this one is your tree.”

“This tree is too big to just be mine, it wouldn’t be fair to all the other people without Christmas trees.”  
“Then we can say that this is our tree, so we can share?”

“Yes! What’s your n…”

Mon-El was cut off by the sound of laughter coming up the stairs. Afraid of getting caught by his parents, he took the girl’s hand and started running down the corridor.

“Let’s find a place to hide.”

She started running too and he felt something he couldn’t explain.

They both entered what seemed to be a music room, many instruments surrounding them. The door of the balcony was opened, they both stepped outside in the fresh air of the night.

As they contemplated the sky, there was a moment of perfect calm. The stars were shining brightly when they both exclaimed:

“A comet!”

“A comet!”

They laughed and kept staring at the sky, hoping to see another one. When they heard loud music coming from inside the house, they realized that the rest of the festivities were slowly taking place.

Mon-El kept staring at the girl. She was looking up at the sky, holding her necklace between her hands. The stars were making her eyes shine, she was so beautiful.

He wanted to say something, but he was afraid of making her leave so he just kept silently looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

He wasn’t aware that the moment he was observing the night’s sky, the girl was looking at him from the corner of her eyes too. She also wanted to say something, but she was feeling shyer than ever.

She immediately noticed him earlier that night when he arrived with his parents. He looked quite sad and she couldn’t explain why but she wanted to help him. At Christmas, everybody should be happy.

The moment she saw him go towards the stairs, she followed him. When he took her hand, she felt something she had never felt before.

The music coming from inside the house changed and she recognized a song she had heard in a Christmas movie just a few nights before, she remembered that one moment in the movie. A beautiful scene of a girl inviting the boy of her dreams to dance.

Holding her necklace to give her strength, hesitating for a long time, she finally looked directly at him.

“Do you want to dance?”

He was smiling brightly and shyly when he turned towards her, taking her hand. She felt his other hand on her back, and they started slowly swaying to the sound of the music.

The moment was beautiful, surrounded by the stars, the music enveloping them. At first, they couldn’t look at each other, too shy. But slowly, they locked eyes and they felt it. That feeling of love and happiness.

_"We have been looking for you everywhere, it’s time to go. Right now.”_

Everything happened so fast, he barely had time to realize that his mom was pulling him inside the house.

Mon-El looked at the beautiful girl, his hand slowly slipping away from hers, he didn’t want to let her go. He knew she will hold his heart for a long, long time.

\---------

The memories started to fade and Mon-El was looking into the eyes of his first love.

Kara was staring back at him with tears in her eyes.

“Is that really you?”

“It’s really me. I can’t believe this is happening, I wished so many times...”

Kara stared at Mon-El and like when she was little, she remembered another scene from that same Christmas movie. This time, she didn’t hesitate.

She kissed him and when he kissed her back, they both felt it again. That feeling of love and happiness.

They found each other again, and this time, they would never let go.

\---------

_** **One year later** **_

“COMET! COME HERE!”

Their dog Comet drove them absolutely crazy with her antics, but she was also the cutest. She could get away with everything and she knew it.

“Comet, we need you to be super nice today. It’s a big big day, you understand?”

The puppy looked at Kara and she seemed to understand, even though she was running around the room chasing her own tail, not a second later.

Kara was laughing when she heard a knock at the door.

“Love, are you there?”

“Mon-El, you can’t see me in my dress yet.”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to give you something. I will leave it here, love you.”

“Love you too.”

In front of the door, there was a box of her favorite caramel chocolates. Opening the box, she started eating one chocolate and found an envelope.

Crying of emotion, Kara held the letter to her heart. Like in that Christmas movie, she was lucky to be with the love of her life.

She found him twice, each time while dancing. And today, they would dance again, as husband and wife.

_“Kara my love,_

_Today is our big day_  
_I love you more and more everyday_

_The first time I saw you_  
_You asked me to dance with you_

_The second time I danced with you_  
_I recognized you_

_Remember that time I asked you to marry me_  
_You said yes and kissed me_

_Today is our big day_  
_Please dance again with me today_

_Today is our big day_  
_Let’s hope Comet doesn’t take our rings and run away_

_Today is our big day_  
_My love for you will grow everyday_

_Kara my love,_

_My future Wife,_

_My Forever.”_

_**** **THE END** ****_


End file.
